The Tower Walls
by ella plain and simple
Summary: Rapunzel with a little twist.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 

Rememberings

I'm cold so cold. I've been hear for as long. As long as I can remember or at lest I think so. I dream, dream of a place far away where warmth is all around you. 

Can you read this? Can you read my scratching? I have no, Uh what is it? No paper. Yes I remember paper. Wonderful stuff. It took your ink and left writing. Yes ink. I remember ink! It came in lots of of of... I don't remember. 

Colors! They pant the world! Blue! I remember blue, the sky is blue. I remember the sky oh the sky! So big and endless. Oh to see the sky again! 

Green! The color of the trees! Oh the trees! I loved the trees. So tall and strong. They almost touched the sky. 

Brown! I miss brown. It's the color of the earth. Oh I loved the earth. My fa... 

I remember now my father! He would make the trees grow. No not trees. Almost trees only smaller. 

Plants! That's what they were called. 

He was a farmer. 

Yes I am remembering now! I am the da, the da, the kin! The kin of a farmer. I loved my farm. Black is all around me. I hate black! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Please bear with me this is not supposed to make since. This is just the ramblings of a girl who has been food, water, and sunlight deprived for way to long.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 

The Beginning

I don't know the date but I think it's day 3? 

I am starting to remember now. I was once the daughter of a farmer. My Da was a wonderful man he could make anything grow! Well almost anything and that one thing was to be his down fall. 

Let me start back at the beginning. My father was a farmer and my Mother died when I was very young. I could not remember her even before I came to this place. Well anyway my father did what any lonely man with a youngling to raise would do. He remarried. She was an okay woman or at lest she was until she became with child. 

She would crave repunzle. My father tried to hard to make it grow but as it was a magical plant he failed every time. There was a witch who lived nearby and my father finally succumbed to his wife's pleas and begged the witch for some of her repunzle or at lest the spell to make it grow. Only the witch refused. If she was unable to bare children why should she go out of her way to satisfy a pregnant woman's carvings? So my father did something he never thought he could do. 

He snuck into the witches' garden and stole some repunzle. He thought that his wife would finally be satisfied. Only she wanted more and more. My father stole form the witch so many times that he began to think himself uncatchable. So of coarse the witch caught him. 

She locked him up in her cellar and told his wife that if she ever wanted to see her husband again she would give her unborn child to the witch to raise. At first my father's wife was appalled but if she could have a steady supply of repunzle and her husband she would gladly agree. She could always have another child. (Not that she had wanted one in the first place) 

So my father was returned and when he herd of her agreement he left. He just up and walked out of the hut never to return. I wish so that he had taken me too. I was just a little lass, only six. 

His wife made me into her slave. I tried so hard to keep the farm going but as I said I was only six. So the plants died and the livestock starved and then came the horrible day the babe was born. Both the babe and it's mother died. The midwife took there bodies and promised to come back for me. 

Only the witch came before the midwife came back. The witch was ferrous that her prize was gone. So she took me and put me here. Where ever here is. I just woke up not to long ago. I don't know how long it's been but I know I will die soon. I just hope that someone finds this place reads my writing. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N I hope you like it tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 

The Witch

day 4? 

Food aperies today. I was not going to eat it but my hunger overcame me. I was not posited but maybe it would have been a blessing if it was. I had the oddest dream last night almost if I was living someone else's life. I don't know. It's silly but I know I am no longer little 

.  
Day 5? 

More food today, water to. I had another one of those dreams. This time I was learning at my mothers nee but she was not my mother. I don't understand it. I hope the deliriums will stop now that I have water. 

Day 6? 

She came today! That vile excuse for a human being! I attacked her when she appeared but I was to week to do any damage. She just laughed at me and told me I would love her before long. What ever that's supposed to mean! I hate that witch! The only good thing is that now I can see the sky. The witch made a stairway appear and carried me up. I have a bed, a desk, and a mirror. I am no longer little. I saw myself today and I look 16 or so. I don't really know. 

Day 7? 

I have paper and ink now! The witch bought them to me. I still hate her but I no longer have to scratch on rock. I had another one of those dreams. This time I was just about to be married. Only they would not let me enter the church. I don't understand it. What is wrong with me? Day 8? More food appeared today. She sends it but I don't know who she is. I tried to read over my last entrees but they made not since. Who am I? I dream of my life but only parts. What is wrong with me. 

Day 9? 

She came again to day. The witch. Why do I call her that? She seams nice enough. She brought me paints and canvass today. I love to paint! I never knew I could paint. I want to sleep now so that I can remember more. 

Day 10? 

I dreamed of my life last night. I know who I am. I am the daughter of a healer who is called a witch because only men can be healers. I don't think that's fair. Well at lest I know why I am here. I fell in love with a passing knight and we where to be married. He promised me the world! But when we got to the church they would not let me in. They called me the child of the devil and tried to stone me. Even my knight. He tried to kill me! My mother collected my battered body that night and brought me here. She told me that yes she had magic but no more then any wizard. Women where not supposed to have magic that's why the villagers hated her so. I am safe now my mother will care for me now. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N I don't really know where to go next. So any ideas would be helpful! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 

Training

Day 12 

Mother has made my tower quite comfortable. In fact it's nicer then the hut back home. Nicer even then the castle my knight promised me. I wonder what happened to him. I am sure that by now he has found someone else to marry. I just don't understand why he turned on me so. I thought that he loved me. More likely he loved my beauty. I hate men! Mother says they just want women to worm their beds and mind their brats. I am happy that he left because now I am learning magic. Mother says that I will make a great wizard one day! Well, they will call me a witch but I will be just as powerful as a wizard. 

Day 13 

Mother brought all kinds of books and potions today. She has not taught me anything yet but she promises she will soon. Oh and for some reason my hair has grown overnight. It's long enough to go half way down the tower. Mother says it's just a sign that I am truly magic! 

Day 14 

Mothers being mean. She made me braid my hair so that she could use it to climb into the tower! When I asked her why she did not just use some rope or even unmask the door in the tower and use it she slapped me! My mother slapped me and told me just to do as I was told! I am so mad at her. At lest she taught me some magic. It's with the paints. You can make anything you want as long as you use enchanted paints. All you have to do is paint it and recite the incantation and it appears! I wanted to make a cat but mother said no, that creating life was not to be done. Oh well she promised to bring me one soon. I love her even if she is so mean!

Day 18 

I have been so busy learning that I have not had time to write. Mother is now teaching me how to use thread to bind the things in my pictures. She even says that one day I will be able to use thread to keep people from moving. She even said sometime it's used to make people do things they would not normally do. She says it's wrong to do that but I must learn how so that I can keep people from doing it to me. I just hope she brings my cat soon. I get so lonely when mother is not here. I try to keep busy by studying as much as I can but I need more. I need someone to talk to even if they can't talk back. 

Day 19 

Mother brought me a loom today but no cat. The loom was heavy and it hurt my head. It put me in a rather cross mood. Mother got mad at me and left. So now I am here alone again. I want to be with people but mother says I must stay here until (big ink spill)

Day 38? 

Mother came back the other day and took away my papers and ink. She was vary mad at me. It was vary hard for her to carry the loom to me. I think I been here for over a month now but every time I make a scratch on the wall it disappears. I don't understand it. I am quite sure that I remember writing on the wall when I first came here but no matter how hard I look I can't find it. Some times I think I will be trapped here forever. Mother says that I must study and that once I am strong enough I can get out of this tower. I have become quite good at creating and binding the things in the pictures and mother is teaching me how to use the loom to weave the future. I don't know it I am doing it right or not because you can't weave your own future I just hope I am not harming anyone because they are all of war and destruction. I hate looking at the tapestries. When Mother comes back I am going to ask her to take them away I just hope she does not get mad at me. She can be quite mean when she's mad. 

Day 42? 

Mother did get mad at me. So mad in fact that she hung all the tapestries on the walls and took my paper away again. I wish so did not hate me so. I don't understand it. She wants me to learn magic but if I do it right the first time she gets upset and leaves me to study on my own. So I have come up with a plan I will not do anything right the first time. I have also decided not to let her know of the spells I have learned in my books. I have one I want to try. 

Day 43 

It worked! I can see in the mirror. I know what you're thinking everyone can see in a mirror but I can see other things then just me! I can't hear anything yet but i am fixing the spell so that can. I have also decided to only weave what I see in the mirror I am sick of weaving battles. 

Day 46 

I have become more powerful then mother. She does not know it but I am. I only found out because I asked her if there was a spell to make things invisible she said no. That it was impossible but I made my bed invisible yesterday. I wonder if I can break her spell on this tower and get out. I am sure I can take care of myself now. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Please read and review! I know people are reading this story and I have no idea weather they like it or not! Ugh! Oh and I need help. I am thinking about leaving the prince out of this version. Is that a good idea or am I insane? Virtual chocolate chip cookies to any one who reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Adventures

Day 47 

I am seeing the most wonderful things in my mirror! The world is truly beautiful! I wonder if it is the future I see? Today I saw girls going to school with boys to learn magic! Boys and girls together and they had a lady teacher! I want to go to this land I know I could learn more form them. I love mother but she has no more to teach me. I going to risk making mother mad I am going to weave the school room. Then I am going to ask mother if I can go there but first I am going to make my ink and papers invisible so that she can't take them away. 

Day 48 

Mother is vary vary mad at me. When I showed her the tapestry she flipped out! She broke my loom took all the tapestries, paints and left. Well not before she gave me a black eye. I did not even get to ask her if I could go to school there. Well at lest I know what her answer would be. I just don't understand why she got so mad. I thought that she wanted men and women to be treated as equals. So why would the possibility of a future where men and women are equals upset her so? 

Day 50 

I have decided that since I can not go to the school I saw in the mirror I will watch them everyday. Mother forgot to take the books so I am going to look through them and see if I can find a spell that will make it so I can hear what they are saying.

Day 55 

I found it! I am going to try it today. I wish mother would come back. I am so hungry. I have no food and no way to get any food because mother took away the paints. 

Day 56 

The spell worked but I still can't learn their lessons because I do not speak their language. I am so hungry today. Mother has never left me for this long before. I have decided that I must get out here! I am pulling out some of my hair to make a ladder so that I can use it to get out. Winter will be coming soon and it is getting colder. I wish I had some of the tapestries to block out the cold. 

Day 58 

I am almost out of ink. Still no food. It's getting colder.

Day 59 

No food. So cold.

Day 60 

Mother finality came back today. I was to weak for her to use my hair as a ladder so she magiced herself up. She brought back everything she took and fixed the loom. She said she was sorry but that she had been told that this school had been destroyed. Supposedly her sister works there. I don't believe her. She told me she had no family except me. Well at lest she brought me food and wool to make some more tapestries. I can put them over the window so that It's not so cold. I think I will weave a waterfall I saw once.

Day 62 

I finished my tapestries but as I was hanging them I almost fell to my death! A knight called up to me a sacred the life out of me! At first I jump inside and hope the knight would just go away but the need to talk to someone other then mother overcame me. So I shouted down at him to climb my hair. Luckily for me he took off his armor first. His name is Demetrius and he's a prince. He wanted me to do a map spell for him but I have no clue what that is so I just let him use the mirror. He was surprised that I knew that kind of magic but not a map spell. He promised to return with books on magic but well I hardly expect him to return. Oh well at lest I got to talk to someone.

Day 64 

He came back! Demetrius came back! He did not come up into the tower but he did bring me all sorts of books. Great big ones with lots of magic! I even found a translating spell so that now I can listen to the class in the mirror! I just know I will be a grate wizard!

Day 66 

Mother came today. I think she knows how great my power is now. She kept lecturing me on how dangerous the world is and not to try to break her spell on the tower that it is only there for my protection. So she thinks I am powerful enough to break her spell. I will have to see if there are any spells in the books the prince left me that might help.

Day 67 

I think I found the right spell now. I want to use it so bad but I am a little sacred of what the world has to hold but it just might be worth it if I could go to the class in my mirror. Oh Demetrius came back to day he took his books back he said they had to go back to his library. A library is a big room just stuffed with books. Demetrius offered to show me his one day he said that he could bring rope and we could climb down go to his palace and come back before mother ever knew I was gone. I think I am going to do it but he does not need to bring rope the one I made from my hair is done now. Oh it's going to be a grand adventure.

Day 68 

Mother came today and took more of the tapestries I don't understand why she needs them so. I asked her when she would be back so that I could have as many tapestries as possible done. She told me what a good girl I am and that she would be back in four days. I can't believe she bought it! I love her and I hate lieing to her but I just must get out of this tower if only for a little bit!

Day 70 

I just have to write about my grand adventure. The prince showed up yesterday morning and I climbed down the tower to meet him. It was very scary climbing down that great big tower but somehow climbing back up was nothing. Well back to the point. I rode a horse for the first time (behind the prince) it was a little jarring but it was fun. We went to the market and the prince bought me the most beautiful dress. It is the color of a violet and fits me perfectly. Almost as if it was made for me. Then we went to the library and the prince let me pick out as many books and I wanted. Then we went to a ball. Oh the ball was wonderful! All the beautiful ladys and lords dancing their perfect dances. The prince thought me how to dance (it's funny how fast I learn things) and he only danced with me. Even when his mother reminded him that there where other ladys present at the ball. When it was over the prince introduced me to some one called a maid and she took me to the most beautiful room. Everything was dark violet! I did not have much time to see it because I fell asleep so fast. In the morning the maid came back and dressed me a dress a blue as the sky. I then had breakfast with the prince and his parents. The king was quite nice. They asked me if I wanted to stay and live with them but I told them I had to get back to my tower before my mother noticed I was gone. They thought that was quite funny but they let me go. The prince asked me if I would come back and I told him yes. I loved this adventure and I know there will be many more. I have to get to work now. I have to weave as many tapestries as I can before mother comes back! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! Virtual chocolate chip cookies to **MINT TEA ROSE**! I know this chapter is a little odd (well the whole story's odd) but you have to remember that "Repunzle" was only 6 when she was kidnapped and the witch left her in an enchanted sleep to grow up the rest of the way. So she is extremely naive. Well let me know what you think!

**Heppy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Revelations

Day 72

Mother came again to day. She was very pleased to see that I had completed six tapestries. It was a lot of work but it was worth it to get out of this tower! Mother wants me to make more tapestries of battles. They are supposed to be worth more money at market but I don't think that's true. I saw a bunch of tapestries when I was in the palace and not one was of a battle. I love mother but sometimes I think she is using me in some way. Most likely it's nothing but sometimes I wonder.

Day 73

The prince came today. He wants me to break the spell on the tower and go to live with him in his palace. Its funny when my knight thought I might be magic he tried to kill me. Yet the prince of the very same country wants to marry me! He says that together we could rule the world. I think that's taking it a bit to far but it would be wonderful to be a queen. Just imagine all the balls I would go to, the dresses I would ware and the rooms I would sleep in! Oh to be queen! It would be so wonderful! Only somethings strange about it all. I want answers and I know there's only one way to get them. I am going to have to break mothers spell on the tower. It will be hard and I have a few things I need to gather but soon I will be free of this spell.

Day 75

I have all I need to break mothers spell. Soon I will be ruling the country as queen and my mother will live in comfort. She will never have to sell another tapestry and I will never have to make another one.

Day 77

I broke the spell.

I almost wish I had not.

I don't understand it.

I am not who I thought I am.

Mother is not my mother.

I found all I wrote on the walls.

I must leave before she comes back.

First I must rest. I am so weak.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Witches point of view)

That stupid, silly, hair brained twit! I gave her the chance of a life time! She was supposed to run away with the Prince and become a Queen. No, not her she has to break the spell on the tower! After all the spells I put on her. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find that learning spell? My god she learned more in a few months then most people do in their life times! Not to mention the fact that I had to promise her to the King to get the life spell! I am one of the very few people who have been able to make that one work. Yes it helped that she was so young but still it is a very complex spell. You have to wipe out all memory of who they where and rewrite it! Yet now I have nothing to show for it! The Kings going to kill me! I should just leave her in this dame tower to die. Huh, you know what? I just might be able to make this work for me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The King)

"What do you mean she broke your spell? She was supposed to marry the prince the day after the ball! No! Your stupid chit had to go back and make me look like a laughing stock!" The King screamed at the top of his lungs. His fat face was blood red and his small body quivered with anger.

"Please my King, I can still make it work. Look, the girl fancies herself in love with the Prince. So we have the Prince climb up the tower, find her oh so ill and save her. There would be no way she would be able to resist. The Prince would be her savior"

"Look you stupid witch. You messed up and now I have to woo that chit all over again! Father do you want it common knowledge that the Prince is married to a farmers daughter! It was okay when she was supposedly a princess trapped in a tower but a farmer! Father do be serious!" The Prince whined. He really did not want to do anymore work to get this girl. She wasn't that pretty anyway. Not to mention the fact that witch should have used the learning spell on him! Then they would not need the girl at all.

"Demetrius! Stop whining You will listen to me and do as I say! You will bring the accursed girl here and you will woo her! Don't you realize that with her by your side you can rule the world! If it where not for your mother I would marry the dame girl"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Ahh the plot thickens and questions are answered. Don't you wonder what's next? Please R&R! Thank you so much to Scoutcraft Piratess and Mint Tea Rose for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Castle Life

November 4, 1415

The first day of my new life.

When I first wakened yesterday I did not know where I was. Then I remembered my Prince carrying me out of the tower and bringing me to his castle. I am still very ill (the maids say I slept for ten days). I can feel my magic slowly building up. Hopefully I will soon be back to normal. I tried to tell my Prince who I really am but he would not listen to me. I over heard him telling the maids that I am a Princess who has been under a witches spell for so long that I no longer know who I am. He does not understand! I finally know who I am. I must find my father. If I am going to marry my Prince I must have my father there to give me away! I have an audience with the King and Queen today. I suppose they want to make sure that I am fit for the Prince but they have met me before. I don't know I guess I will just have to go and find out what it is they want of me.

Later -

The King and Queen want me to take Princess Lessons. They insist that I am a Princess who does not remember who I am. Why will no one listen to me! I want to find my father not learn how to curtsy! I am going to talk to my Prince maybe he will listen to me. After all he loves me, he will believe me. Wont he?

November 5, 1415

I tried to talk to my Prince to day but once again he will not listen to me! He just kept telling my how beautiful my eyes are and how I should ware purple more often! Ugh! I am so frustrated. When ever I try to get someone to listen to me all they do is smile and nod their heads as if I am simple! The only good thing today was my etiquette teacher, of all things. She is a very nice girl. She did not treat me as if I would brake. I think she is the cousin of the King or something like that. I have a feeling we will be great friends.

November 8, 1415

I have been so busy practicing my handwriting I have not felt like writing. I have learned so much in the past few days. It's funny the first day I had a hard time learning anything and now I am learning so fast! Maybe it was because I was still a little ill. Mae and I have become good friends. She asked me what my name is and I could not answer her. Mot- the witch always called me girl and I have a hard time remembering my life before the tower. I missed out on so much! I never really got to grow up. When Mae talks about her childhood it makes me sad. Well I am here now. I will make the best of the life I have. I mean how many women get to be Queens? (I know I will not be Queen right away but one day I will) The Queen has started planning the wedding. She will not let me help. It's in just two weeks! I want my father to be there! Two weeks is not enough time to find him but the Queen did not care. She said quote "If he did not care enough to keep me from the witch why would he want to come to the wedding?" That hurt but maybe she's right but I would still like to give him the option of being there. I think I will look for him in my mirror. I will have to spell it, but that's the easy part.

November 10, 1415

I think I found him! I just don't know where he is. Okay let me rephrase that. He is locked up in a dungeon. I just don't know where the dungeon is. I tried to listen to what the prisoners where saying but I could not stand the screams anymore and undid the listening spell. I miss him. I just know he would have come back if he had been able to. I am going to ask Mae if there is some other way to find out where he is. I miss him and I want him back so badly!

November 11, 1415

Mae told me she did not want to have anything to do with finding my father. In fact she said she is going to forget that I even have a father! Then she tired to pretend that nothing was wrong and continue with the lesson. I got so mad at her and left! I heard her tell the guard that I was not feeling well and needed to go lie down! Why does everyone here lie so much?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Father)

I have been chained to this wall for so long now. My poor little girl is out there all alone and my only other child is being raised by a witch. Just my luck. I tried to get the King and Queen to interfere in the witch's plans. Instead they lock me up for the unlawful sale of a child. I wish they would just kill me and end my suffering. What was that? Who is that coming?

"So you are the one that tattled on me and got us into this mess"

"You vile witch! How dare you! You steel my family away form me and it's my fault!" My hart pounds in my ears. I want to kill her so bad but I am chained to this dame wall! "You deserve to die! You stole my babe! What happened to my older child did you kill her"

"Settle down, your girl is quite fine. In fact she will be marrying the prince soon. As for the babe well, your wife and child share a grave"

"What! You killed my wife and child! You-

"Now now, settle down. You wife and babe died in the birthing. You other little one is to marry the Prince. For some reason she is dead set on you being at her wedding. If you cooperate with me she will be a Princess soon and you will be out of here living in luxury"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess! Please do not be angered with me. I have a surprise for you!" Mae shouted threw the door hoping that the Princess was more curious then mad.

"What is it?" The Princess shouted as she flung open the door, her anger with Mae forgotten." Well tell me!" "I will do better, I will show you. Please put your hands over your eyes."

"Well aright, but just for you"

Mae led the Princess up the stairs to the Grand Throne room.

"Okay you can look now"

"Father!" The Princess screamed as she ran to the frail looking man standing in the center of the opulent room. "Oh Father I missed you so! What happened to you why did you not come back"

"Shh, my little one we will talk soon. For now we must pretend you are the Princess you will soon be." He whispered as softly as he could and still be heard.

"Yes, Father what ever you say"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yes it is short but it will be a little bit before I update next. I just did not want to leave the story the way it was. I will try to update sometime next week. Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Tapestries

November 13, 1415 

Oh I am so happy! My father is here! We have not been able to talk alone. It seams like every time we are finally alone someone just has to speck with me about the wedding. Not that my opinion matters because they just say "I'll go ask the queen." Ugh! The wedding is in a week and I have barely see my Prince! I wonder if he still loves me now that I am not some unattainable beauty locked up in a Tower. Mae says that I am being silly, that we will be wed in a week and it's too late for me to start having second thoughts.

Later-

I am so mad at my prince right now! You know what he gave me as a wedding Present? A LOOM! He says that it will benefit the country if I can weave the future, especially battles. I thought we where supposed to be a peaceful nation. My Prince seams blood thirsty. Huh, I wonder. If I weave tapestries of him lousing maybe he will forget all about going to war.

November 15, 1415 

My Father and I where able to speck for a moment today. He says that the King and Queen know who I am. That I am just a farmers daughter. Only no one else can other wise the people would not respect me. I think that's silly but if father thinks it's a good idea then it is. Oh and I know my name now, it's Mescha. Isn't that a wonderful name?

November 16, 1415 

I am done with some tapestries for my prince. I hope they do the trick. 

November 17, 1415 

I don't want to marry Demetrius. He got mad when he saw the tapestries. Somehow he knew they where fake and he yelled at me that if I did not want to starve in the dungeon like my father I had better start acting like a wife should. Then he shoved me up against the wall, put his hand on my throat, and whispered in my ear that I better be a good little wife or he could and would make my life a living hell.

November 19, 1415 

The wedding is tomorrow and I still have the bruise on my neck. When the Queen saw it she said I would need to learn obedience or all my gowns where going to have long necks. I can't believe this! When a commoner hits his wife he is jailed and fined but when the Royals do it it's hidden and expected. I wish I had just stayed in that dame tower. At lest then I would not be marrying a Prince who just wants my power and who is going to beat me for the rest of my life. I want to run away but where would I go? I know that if my father knew what had happened he would help me run. I have not seen Mae ether. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mescha, Mescha. Wake up Mescha"

"I don't want to get married. Just let me stay in bed today"

"Sweetie wake up and you won't have to get married"

"What? Oh Father! You will never believe what he did to me"

"Shh, little one I know that's why Mae and I have come to get you out of here"

As she sat up the blankets fell to the side revealing a dark purple ring around her pale neck. It made his hart stop. Because he (her father of all people) had gone along with the witch's plan she was badly hurt. Well not anymore they where going to get her out of here.

"Father you don't understand, he wont let me"

"Mescha you are more powerful then you know." Mae said as she tried to pack as many useful things as possible. "You are the most powerful wizard in the land. That's why the prince wants to marry you so that he can use your power to concur as many lands as possible. He want's to rule the world. That's why you are going to get up, get dressed, make us invisible and we are going to walk out the front gate."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a carriage weighting for them at the front gate. The three escapees piled in, urging the driver to go quickly as possible but he did not move he just stayed there.

"For the love of God man you must hurry!" Tim yelled "My daughter is in danger here. You must get us away"

But the driver did not move even when a party of knights surrounded the carriage.

"Mescha you must do something!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N You really want to read the next chapter now don't ya? Thanks so much to my reviewers! It's really great to know that out of the 3 hundred and something people who have read this at lest 2 liked it! Oh and her name is pronounced Me-Shh-A.


	9. Chapter 8

**Where we last left off:****  
There was a carriage weighting for them at the front gate. The three escapees piled in, urging the driver to go quickly as possible but he did not move he just stayed there.**

"For the love of God man you must hurry!" Tim yelled "My daughter is in danger here. You must get us away"

But the driver did not move even when a party of knights surrounded the carriage.

"Mescha you must do something!"

**Chapter 8**

**Powers**

_The world is fading away. Not like I am fainting but pale and muted like a water color. Mea and my father are moving so slow as if the air is syrup. I feel a pull on me as if something is trying to pull me from the carriage. It is light at first but the felling is growing. I can't fight it anymore I must face this power and whoever is wielding it. The world is still muted except for one person, a man dress in a white ball costume and mask. He holds his hand out to me and bows._

"May I have this dance my lady"

_The pull is coming from him. So I did what he wanted and accepted his invitation._

"Ah, my queen why do you resist me so? You where made for me, why don't you understand that? When your father first came to me with his story I almost felt sorry from him until the witch came to me with a proposition of sorts. I would let her keep you as her daughter as long as she gave you to me when the time came"

_I tried to pull away from him. But I could do nothing but waltz with him. Round and round we went_.

"Now, now my little one, do not fight me. You are my destiny. I know you have suffered, but so have I. Trapped in a loveless marriage with a brat for a son. But they are gone now and we will live and rule in happiness forever"

_NO! He killed the queen and the prince! They did not deserve to die. No matter how cruel he had been to me._

"You will be my Queen sweetling. With you by my side we will rule the world forever! Our enemies wont have a pray with you by my side! Do not look so taken aback my dear. You know what your tapestries have been used for. Oh, don't worry my dear; you will no longer have to weave them. Your power has grown to so much more then I could have hoped for! All you will have to do is show me what I wish in your mirror, the rest of your time you will be free to do as you wish"

_No I will not do this! I want so badly to scream and shout at him but I can't! My voice will not work and no matter how hard I try to pull away I do nothing but waltz!_

"Now I know you are soft hearted, so I will let you build as many shelters and such as you want for the refugees. You see I am not totally with out feelings. Just think of all the people you can help. I do not want my subjects to hate me; I just want the entire world to be my subjects. In time with your help people will forget about the wars and the world will love us! Oh yes my dear we have a long, long life ahead of us. I want to make it as wonderful for you as I can! Please say you will rule by my side"

_I can't do that! I can not be responsible for thousands apon thousands deaths! The king is deranged! No one lives forever! I want to_ _scream no at him but it just comes out as a whisper._

"No."

"Oh my darling I wish you had not said that, for now I will have to keep you drugged"

"My powers would be no good to you if I am drugged"

"Maybe so maybe not, no matter. You know, it would be a shame to have to have Mea and your father executed. They were just trying to help you. They did not have the whole story, you see? Oh well I guess it can not be helped now, I did wish they could have lived to see all the good you will be doing"

_No, haven't enough people been hurt? I can't lose them! But what if I say yes? How many people will be killed because of me? Is it better to have two deaths on my hands or thousands?_

"Yes"

_What no! I meant to say no! Why can't I say no?_

"Yes! Yes! Yes"

_What is wrong with me? No, please don't do this to me! Please let me go!_

"I had a feeling you would see things my way. From now on you will be seeing things my way a lot more often. Surprised my dear? Well you are not the only with powers. Now here we are, our wedding my dear. Do you like the decorations"

They when suddenly in the ball room and all around them hung all the tapestries she had ever made.

_No! Please someone save me! No, no one is going to save me now I am going to have to do this myself._

**"STOP"**

**  
**_Weight that worked! No one is dancing any more it is as of they are frozen! Let see what else can I do?_

_**"ALL ALLUSIONS DISSAPIRE"**_

Now they where back out side. Her Father and Mea when surrounded by knights who had their swords lifted as if to make that deadly strike.

_That son of a-! He was going to kill them any way! I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget my king._

**"YOU WILL FOREVER MORE FEEL THE PAIN YOU GIVE TO OTHERS TEN FOLD"**

_Now I have to get mea and my father out of here. She walked over to where the two where cowering. Laid a hand on each and commanded._

**"LEAVE THIS PLACE, AND GO TO SOME WHERE SAFE"**

**"START"**

The world sprung into movement as the Knight ran their swords into the ground.

"What are you doing?! You can't over power me I'm the king!" The King screamed as he raised his hand and struck Mescha across the face. "AUGH! Who? What"

"Do not worry my king no one hit you. I have cursed you and blessed your land. From now on any pain you cause another you will feel it ten times greater. Now good by my King, enjoy your rain of peace"

With that she disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I really don't know if this should be then end or not. Please let me know what you think. Oh and thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys really motivated me to keep writing this story!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The clear sound of bells can be herd far and wide over the peaceful countryside. It is time for school. Not just any school but the best and most renowned school of magic. It had been founded a century ago by the same woman who ran the school today. There are many rumers about this powerful woman. The most ridiculous of them all is that she was once engaged to a King. He supposedly used some sort of spell to make them live forever (or else a really really long time). Of course no one really believes that story. Lady Mescha herself says she is nothing more then a simple farm girl blessed with the gift of learning. The one thing we do know about her it that she is the best teacher of the magic arts ever to live. However, there is one interesting fact. When the School was first founded a tapestry was hung in the main hall. It depicts the Lady Mescha teaching in a classroom that was not built until some seventy odd years after the school was founded. The oddest thing of all is that it also depicts the graduating class of that year. Whoever she once was, we are truly blessed to have her now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Don't you just love it? The School she learned so much from was her school! I know I get overly exited. But this just came to me and it fits!


End file.
